yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/16
Arapça harfli ayet metni قَالَ فَبِمَا أَغْوَيْتَنِي لأَقْعُدَنَّ لَهُمْ صِرَاطَكَ الْمُسْتَقِيمَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâle fe bimâ agveytenî le ak'udenne lehum sırâtekel mustekîm(mustekîme). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi 2. fe : artık 3. bimâ : şey sebebiyle 4. agveyte-nî : beni azdırman 5. le ak'udenne : mutlaka oturacağım 6. lehum : onlar 7. sırâtekel mustekîme : senin Sıratı Mustakîmi Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı İblis, beni azdıran sensin dedi, onun için ben de andolsun ki onları senin doğru yolundan çıkarmak için pusu kurup oturacağım. Ali Bulaç Meali Dedi ki: "Madem öyle, beni azdırdığından dolayı onlar(ı insanları saptırmak) için mutlaka senin dosdoğru yolunda (pusu kurup) oturacağım." Ahmet Varol Meali (İblis de) şöyle dedi: "Beni azgınlığa düşürmene karşılık onlara karşı senin doğru yolunun üstünde oturacağım. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (16-17) 'Beni azdırdığın için, and olsun ki, Senin doğru yolun üzerinde onlara karşı duracağım; sonra önlerinden, ardlarından, sağ ve sollarından onlara sokulacağım; çoğunu Sana şükreder bulamayacaksın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şeytan dedi ki: “(Öyle ise) beni azdırmana karşılık, yemin ederim ki, ben de onları saptırmak için senin dosdoğru yolunun üzerinde elbette oturacağım.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali İblis dedi ki: Öyle ise beni azdırmana karşılık, and içerim ki, ben de onları saptırmak için senin doğru yolunun üstüne oturacağım. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Beni saptırmana karşılık, onlar için senin dosdoğru yolun üzerine sinsice oturacağım.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) İblis: «Öyle ise andolsun ki, beni azdırmana karşılık ben de onları saptırmak için her halde Senin doğru yoluna oturacağım. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Öyle ise dedi beni azdırmana karşılık yemin ederim ki ben de onları saptırmak için her halde senin doğru yoluna oturacağım, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Dedi ki: «Sen beni azgınlığa uğrattığından dolayı ben de yemin ederim ki elbette onlar için senin dosdoğru yolun üzerinde oturacağım.» Muhammed Esed (Bunun üzerine İblis): "Madem ki, benim yoldan çıkmamı istedin" dedi, "ben de, gidip senin doğru yolunun üzerinde onlar için pusuya yatacağım, Suat Yıldırım (16-17) "Öyle ise" dedi, "Sen beni azgınlığa mahkûm ettiğin için, ben de onları gözetlemek üzere Senin doğru yolunun üzerinde pusu kurup oturacağım." "Sonra onların gâh önlerinden, gâh arkalarından, gâh sağlarından, gâh sollarından sokulacağım, vesvese verip pusu kuracağım, Sen de onların ekserisini şükreden kullar bulmayacaksın." Süleyman Ateş Meali "Öyle ise, dedi, beni azdırmana karşılık, and içerim ki, ben de onlar(ı saptırmak) için senin doğru yolunun üstüne oturacağım." Şaban Piriş Meali İblis: -Beni azdırmana karşılık, Ben de onlar için senin dosdoğru yolunun üzerinde oturacağım. Ümit Şimşek Meali İblis dedi ki: 'Beni azdırmana karşılık, ben de Senin doğru yolun üzerinde onların önüne oturacağım. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Dedi: "Beni azdırmana yemin ederim ki, onları saptırmak için senin dosdoğru yolun üzerine kurulacağım." Yusuf Ali (English) He said: "Because thou hast thrown me out(1001) of the way, lo! I will lie in wait for them on thy straight way: * M. Pickthall (English) He said : Now, because Thou hast sent me astray, verily I shall lurk in ambush for them on Thy Right Path. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri üzerine İblis: "Madem ki, benim yoldan çıkmamı istedin" (11) dedi, "ben de, gidip senin doğru yolunun üzerinde onlar için pusuya yatacağım, 11 - Yahut: "… hataya düşmeme, sapmama izin verdin", Eğvâhu ifadesi "yoldan çıkmasına, sapmasına sebep oldu da izin verdi" anlamına geldiği gibi, "umutsuzluğa sürükledi", ya da "istediği, arzuladığı şeye ulaşmasını önledi" anlamına da geliyor. (Karş. Lane VI, 2304 vd.) İblis'in sözleri, onun melekler arasındaki eski konumunu kaybetmesini de îma ettiğine göre, bu durumda bizim benimsediğimiz karşılık en uygunu gibi görünüyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri